Prior patents disclose mixing faucets having a mixing valve for use in a hot and cold water faucet having many different arrangements and cooperative interrelationships. For example, the U.S. patent to Mongerson et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,835,887 discloses a mixing valve including a body member having inlet passages terminating on the exterior thereof in spaced relation. A cam-like surface is in contact with the exterior of a sleeve within a recess. Triangular passages control the volume and ratio of mixing of the hot and cold water.
Likewise the U.S. patent of Moen U.S. Pat. No. 2,890,720 discloses a mixing faucet having a single valve mechanism. The control valve is defined by two concentric circumferences that form a wall of constant thickness. The control valve is split and applied within a cylinder under compression to cause it to automatically maintain a sliding fit of desired closeness with the cylinder.
The U.S. patent of Dom et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,453 discloses a mixing faucet comprising a one-piece valve body and a spindle valve member. A resilient seal assembly including spring abutment plugs is provided, the plugs being accessible.
Other faucet assemblies generally of the type to which this invention relates are disclosed by Argentinian Pat. No. 126,387 and the U.S. patents of Bauberger U.S. Pat. No. 2,490,726, Moen U.S. Pat. No. 2,757,687, Moen U.S. Pat. No. 2,949,933, Page U.S. Pat. No. 2,987,079, Moen 3,788,356, Knapp 3,943,970 and Palmer 4,010,772.